Koopatrop
The Koopa Troop, also known as the Turtle Tribe, the Koopa clan, Team Bowser, or simply the Koopa, is a group led by King Bowser Koopa. The Koopa Troop has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom multiple times and has even attempted to take over the universe. According to Kammy Koopa in Paper Mario, the motive for the clan is to have revenge against all who have treated Koopa Troopas poorly, though many of their goals are based entirely on Bowser's own interests. Despite the name Koopa in the troop's name, not all members of the troop are Koopas. The Koopa forces differ from game to game. Goombas and Koopa Troopas are among the most common, and Magikoopas, Hammer Bros., and Koopatrols are among their elites. During Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Bowser's Keep is invaded by the Smithy Gang via Exor. By the time Bowser is met at Booster Tower, there are no more remaining Koopa Troopers by his side. He claims that Mario, Mallow, and Geno are active members when he joins the party. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, a group of troops which Bowser dubs the Bowser Baddies7 man the Koopa Cruiser. Bowser mistakes Luigi as an eager recruit, and takes him along Mario's quest to reclaim Princess Peach's voice from the Beanbean Kingdom, but the Baddies and their King are swiftly dealt with by Cackletta and Fawful. In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, the Koopa Troop is shown to be split into different divisions (the Goomba unit, the Shy Guy unit, the Koopa unit, the Bob-omb unit and the Magikoopa unit), as evidenced when Fawful shows Bowser his captured soldiers. As Bowser rescues his soldiers, he is able to use them as attacks, for example, using a squadron of Shy Guys to sling Bowser forward to the enemy. The Koopa Pack. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, the enemies under the command of King Koopa are often referred to as the Koopa Pack, although it seems to be used interchangeably between generic minions of King Koopa and a core group consisting of King Koopa, Mouser, Tryclyde, and a single Koopa Troopa. On one occasion, they also went by Koopa Troopers and Team Koopa. In the show, all of the members (except for King Koopa) are somewhat unintelligent. In "Raiders of the Lost Mushroom," Mouser, Tryclyde, and Koopa Troopa said that stealing is wrong, which made King Koopa (or Kolonel von Koop as he was called) angrily hit them with a whip and say that bad guys are supposed to steal. Members Top Members *Bowser , Leader, Founder *Bowser Jr. - (temporary) *Koopalings *Smithy (temporary) *Cackletta/Bowletta (temporary) *Count Bleck (temporary) *Fawful (temporary) *Antasma (temporary) 2nd Top Members *Koopalings **Bowser Koopa Jr. **Larry Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Wendy O. Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Roy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Dragonia Koopa **Ludwiga M von Koopa **Ludwig von Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa Notable Members Mini TroopsEdit Weapons UsedEdit AllEdit *Airships *Koopa Clown Car GamesEdit *Bowser??? *Crystal Bits *Magic Paintbrush *Koopa Cruiser *Power Platform *Puff-Puff Machine *Toy Tank *Star Rod *Dream Stone CartoonsEdit *Doomsub *Sinister Star *Moon Man Koopa's Spaceship *Power Pendant *Mega Mechanasaur HideoutsEdit Category:Koopas Category:Enermies